Funny Confessions
by Ai Star
Summary: One guy, two girls, a cousin and four dragons. What does that equal? CHAOS! Join a pair who had a crazy idea to prank a guy, how do they prank him? Will he catch on? Part one is up part two will be soon
1. Part 1: The confession

**Hi everyone!**

 **This to be honest was suppose to be for a future part in the story, how this applies will hopefully be made clear but let's just say who created this event really was someone unexected. Kudos (will not say his name) character! Anyhoo enjoy part one of a crazy mess I cooked up thanks to a friend when we were dueling.**

 **Note to the wise be careful when you're tag dueling with Starve Venom and Trickstars XD**

 **Supreme King Starve Venom Dragon: Do I look pretty daddy? *twirls in a tutu***

 **Zarc: *twitches violently***

* * *

"So yeah, that's why I rallied to get your father to power down the card's because they're hurting people and are always creating irreversible damage. I had to tell Seto because of how damaging the tech was, he was even shocked and appalled that this is what had been introduced since yes he introduced some realism thanks to the company and his know how. However to have that type of issue really set him off. That and the gladiator styled battle really grated on his nerves... badly" a twenty six year old Myra said as she sat at a wooden table with a two toned red haired girl that had the top parts of her tied up.

"I know, I am sorry that he's not changing things. I really am" the young adult said wearily as she nursed her glass of fizzy drink weakly as she looked at it, Myra smiled and waved it off.

"It's okay Ray-Oh and speaking of Seto, how nice of you to join us. We were talking about Solid Vision" Myra explained as Seto grabbed a can and paused pouring his drink into a glass half way and raised a brow. His brow raised a bit before grunting and went to sit down.

"It's a waste of technology" Seto muttered as he sat down, drumming his fingers he looked at them while keeping his grey jacket on.

"So welcome to Random Topics, I'm Myra" Myra greeted with a brief wave.

"I'm Ray" Ray waved weakly as she smiled at the camera.

"I'm Seto" Seto added politely thanks to Myra's constant threats of leaving the podcast he had started for a reason, not that he would ever blab... despite the reason being shown LIVE!

"Thanks for joining us today Ray, I know you get busy" Ray smiled while folding her arms on the table.

"It's alright Myra thanks for inviting me. I am grateful that I can meet THE Seto Kaiba face to face" Ray replies before hearing him grunt.

"At least you're not like the mutt" Seto muttered causing the girls to giggle. "How're the kids?" he asked Myra who beamed.

"Good, Yuri, Yugo, Serena and Rin graduated so I'm happy as punch" Myra replied happily while Seto raised his glass to her.

"Saw their exam papers and results, you did well with helping them study" he added causing her to make a sheepish noise.

"Well... to be fair they helped each other out" Myra explained looking like she was glowing from happiness.

"Still congrats" Seto said while Ray grinned at how happy Myra was, just then Myra paused from beaming and looked at Ray.

"Say Ray, does Zarc listen to our podcast?" Myra asked which made Ray blink in surprise, Seto raised a brow at the question.

"Not that I know, why?" Ray asked with a curious look before Myra turned to look at Seto with a shaky smirk as she tried not to explode into a fit of laughter, seeing this made him raise a brow not knowing what to make of her expression.

"I have a slight confession to make" Myra said with a shaky smile, Seto not knowing where this was going nodded slowly "you see Ray and I had tried to break Zarc's mind" Ray's eyes went wide as she realises why Myra had asked, sniggers left Ray's mouth which left him confused at what was going on.

"You see Zarc really loves his four dragons- a LOT! Clear Wing, Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom. So Ray and I had devised a plan to frick with him and he didn't even notice who or what was causing it" Ray snorted her drink sharply before holding her nose as Myra continued to speak. Seto raised a brow but allowed her to speak, Ray meanwhile was now thinking back to what happened however tried to keep silent so Seto and the viewers could hear.

"You remember one of my cousins who for protective reasons I shall not name and lives in a different part of Japan?" Seto blinks "the one who can recreate stuff?" Seto's eyes go wide as he realised who she was talking about.

"Oh..."

"You see a while ago I took Zarc's cards when he was asleep and began to create copies of them with my cousin. HOWEVER! They had a feature or two added or taken which made him freak out since there was a limb missing in a few. For example an Odd eyes copy had a monocle and a top hat but it looked like someone took a pen and drew around his eye. Anyways I'm getting off topic here, once we did the copies-"

"How many did you do?" Seto asked bluntly not one to beat around the bush, it was then the female's snorted and tried to stifle their giggles that he realised they had done a LOT.

"Once we did the copies we placed three out of four originals back and waited for his reaction. During a duel he had later on we saw him halting half way as he was about to summon Odd Eyes but the design of the dragon card had a pink and blue eye instead of the usual red and green eyes. Startled he was about to react but summoned it to see that the eyes were normal and not the altered version, HOWEVER there is a but to this- it wasn't as lively as the original which made Zarc very confused when he was riding it since Odd Eyes was always happy when they duelled which made Zarc think that he had done something to it. That or it was in a miserable mood" Seto stared at Myra with a neutral look but she saw his eyes twinkling from mirth as he imagined how this would affect someone like Zarc "after the duel before he could remove the card I had time stopped everything and swapped the card back with the original which made him jump slightly while trying not to yelp since it's eyes were back to normal" Myra replied before taking a swig out of her glass.

"What's also funny is that a few days later I tried to bump into him when he was talking to his cards and sent his entire deck to the floor, while he was distracted I had taken Clear Wing and swapped it like Myra instructed but once I left to see Myra. He didn't not notice that Clear Wing was trying to tell him that I was taking him away since all he saw was a part of the copy's card while I had the original in my pocket. Once I left he had screamed his apartment down and ran after me in order to find out what I did to Clear Wing but- Myra had swapped it using time stop, so when he caught up to me the card was swapped back which no doubt left him feel awkward for accusing me of stealing and swapping it with a fake. His face when he saw the card was back to normal went completely beet red" Ray explained causing Seto to choke on his drink but quickly regained his composure at what he heard.

"What exactly made him freak out?" Seto asked as he eyed them oddly, the pair looked at the other and smirked causing a chill to run down his spine from seeing that look.

"His Clear Wing copy had a pink bow attached to the back of his neck" Ray explained while Myra bit her lip due to a giggle bubbling up from within due to how badly he freaked out from seeing it.

"You two are trouble" Seto muttered softly before gesturing them to continue, getting up he went to a stand behind them and poured himself a stiff drink due to what he was hearing. This no doubt was driving this Zarc character mad, really mad which made Seto want to smirk but knew that they were being aired online so he kept his face blank.

"Two days later I had swapped his Odd Eyes again, since it would give the game away about the fact that we were swapping all his cards and when Zarc was in a coffee shop looking at his cards. He had spat out his drink from seeing Odd Eyes wearing a top had an a monocle which made him look really posh like how people were years ago. Zarc I'm not joking went so pale he looked round to see if he was hallucinating and turned back to see it was normal, he really was shook up from that… until I changed it back when his back was turned once again. That poor waitress who had to endure his freak out thought he was having a break down or something when she saw the original was on the table" Myra explained while Ray tried to regain her composure once more but failed miserably.

"Didn't you create a Starving Venom copy wearing a tutu?" Ray asked causing Seto who had took out his phone due to a message, a crack could now be seen on the screen due to the fact that he had pressed his thumb a little too hard onto it, this in turn caused his thumb to see bits of the inside of his phone. Flashing them a sharp look Seto had tried not to laugh as the imagery almost set him off.

"You did not design that" Seto said in a warning tone as Myra smirk, seeing her not wavering rattled him a bit as his mind went to Blue eyes and had hoped that she would leave that dragon out of her insane plans.

"I did, all thanks to someone designing Yugi in a Tutu" Seto now shivered in disgust but didn't say anything except put his phone down since it was now unusuable.

"Continue…" he said bluntly.

"During anther duel Zarc was dueling in a park with Ray three weeks later, Zarc was about to XYZ summon but saw his Dark Rebellion had checkered yellow and black trousers. I'm not joking he just up and went away swearing" Myra said while Ray laughed.

"During that duel I had forgotten that we were swapping his cards so when he flipped it startled me" Ray commented while shaking her head, her eyes were filled with mirth while Seto eyed them weakly.

"How long was this going on for?" Seto asked bluntly now wanting to leave so he could laugh without cameras watching him, if only she had done this to the mutt. His day would have been complete.

"Two months" Myra admitted before laughing as Seto's mouth dropped in shock.

"And he still hasn't figured it out?!" Seto asked with a look of disbelief on his face, ditch the viewers he was stunned that someone who loved his cards would not know he was being pranked for that long.

"Nope, why you ask? Because we did it once every few days. It could be two days a week, three, six. We even waited a week so he could think that his mind had been playing tricks on him, I still remember Ray saying that he needed to calm down when he saw the card was different" Myra explained.

"When Zarc saw that Dark Rebellion was missing a leg, he had almost fainted in shock since Dark Rebellion wasn't saying anything to him" Ray added before Myra felt her phone buzz catching her attention.

" **Very sadistic Myra, see you next week on the next podcast- Yugi** " Yugi wrote causing her to smirk.

"Yugi says hi and that he's coming next week. If I remember correctly the week after I'm talking to Valon and Joey?" Myra asked with a curious smile.

" _Still can't believe you weaselled them into the podcast_ " Seto muttered darkly while she smirked mentally from sensing how annoyed he was.

"Yes" Seto said before taking a huge gulp of his stiff drink. "I need another scotch" he said before getting up to refill.

"I'm sure it'll be fun, that or we'll just chat about how things are" Myra explained with a smile before leaning on the table.

"So should we continue to torment the star duelist?" Ray asked with a curious look while almost rolling her eyes from the nickname Zarc had been given.

"Oh absolutely" Myra said with a grin causing Ray to grin as well. "I have Starve Venom with a black moustache along with Clear Wing wearing an eye patch to freak him out with" Myra added while raising a glass, Ray raised hers and clinked the glasses.

"I'm glad you brought me in on this" Ray commented with a grin.

"Well I'm jolly happy that you agreed Ray 'ol bean" Myra said in a posh tone that made the pair snort, Seto wiped his mouth while looking away from them. "What about you Seto 'ol chap?" Seto's shoulders shook despite trying to remain calm.

"Leave me out of this…" Seto said while trying to plead at her with his eyes to drop the act.

"Oh? I say Seto penny for your thoughts 'ol chap? You look tense quite tense there" Myra asked while pretending to mess with a monocle which made Seto place a hand to his mouth to cover the incoming laugh as he smiled.

"Welp, Seto dear boy it's time for us to finish the podcast, thank you for coming Ray it's a pleasure to have you on our show. Toodle-pip everyone" Myra raised a glass before sipping the drink.


	2. Part 2: The Dastardly Deed

**Clear Wing: Hey daddy where's my pink bow? *looks round***

 **Zarc: *swallows the bow even though he tries not to choke on it after he tries to shred said item and tried to swallow the pieces***

 **Ray: *raises a brow* You know you're choking right?**

 **Zarc: *soon goes purple from bits of the ribbon are sticking out of his mouth however the bits refuse to go down his throat, meanwhile his back is to the dragon so it doesn't see***

 **Clear Wing: Daddy why are you ignoring me?**

 **Zarc: *Almost passes out from the lack of air***

* * *

"You know… Zarc loves his dragons" Myra commented as she stared at Ray as they were in her bedroom, sitting at the desk Myra observed Ray as she was about to close the book after reading it. Ray in the end was happy that Myra could visit given that she disliked Ray's father Leo for various reasons. A few being that he was overzealous and too ambitious to see that tech could be dangerous to a certain point. If anything it was thanks to Zarc that introduced the pair since Myra was on her way to see him, at first Ray had been curious as to why Myra wanted to see Zarc but seeing his reaction to the older female made Ray dare she admit it happy. At first he seemed untouchable and beyond her reach, yet seeing Myra fuss over him from time to time allowed Ray to see a side of him he didn't like to share much. That was until he slowly opened up and became somewhat friends, mostly thanks to Myra's constant badgering on him needing human friends.

" _And no your dragons do not count!_ " Myra had said back then causing a shocked Ray to giggle, looking at her Zarc had felt his face go red from embarrassment but looked down sheepishly not knowing how to respond to that. Soon the pair started talking as he pushed himself into speaking to the two toned red head, who in turn had smiled back and responded politely. Almost six months had gone by and the pair were now speaking to each other almost every week, challenging the other to a duel while happy that they weren't alone with their gifts.

"…Yeah?" a pause before a small smirk forms on the Myra's lips confusing Ray who noticed the sudden change of mood.

"He'd go crazy if something were to happen to them… right?" Not knowing what to say Ray stared at Myra with guarded eyes, Myra meanwhile was staring at her bottle which she was nursing gingerly.

"What are you getting at?" Ray asked with a suspicious look before Myra raised a brow and looked at her with a sly smirk taking Ray by surprise as she got up to put her now finished book back on the shelf.

"Would be a shame if a prank involving his dragons starts to mess with his head" Myra commented bluntly causing Ray who at that moment was putting her book on her shelf only for it to slip through her fingers, this in turn caused it to ended up landing on the floor with a loud thump while shock ran through her system, turning to look at Myra she felt her stomach leap before glee filled her body at what Myra was up to.

"You're serious?" Ray asked with a look of disbelief not knowing what to say as Myra remained calm.

"Yup…"

"But he's-!" Ray cried ignoring her book now.

"I know" Myra replied calmly.

"But he looks up to you, you take care of him!" Ray stuttered in surprise at how Myra could do this to him.

"Ah but it's all good fun, in fact…" Myra's smirk grew "I know a guy who could help us with this prank… that is, unless you want to tell him? Or you could help me with the prank" Myra shrugged in a nonchalant manner, startled by the option Ray weighed the pros and cons. Cons involved Zarc killing them and never speaking to them again, the pros however- seemed more appealing than the cons.

"So when do you want to do it?" Ray asked causing Myra's eyes to light up with glee.

"When he's available" Myra responded as she thought about the male in question.

"Who is…?" Ray asked as her voice faltered, she soon went to sit at the desk while on a chair opposite Myra.

"My cousin who has a talent for recreating things" Myra winked causing Ray to blink and flush from the jokative look, her mind then shot to the person in question.

"No way! Him?!" Ray cried in shock, that guy was not to be trifled with and he worked for the law.

"Yup" Myra lifted her drink to toast to the mayhem they were about to unleash, smiling weakly Ray lifted her cup and clinked it lightly against the plastic bottle.

* * *

"Psst! Is he asleep?" Ray whispered almost in a low hissing tone as they arrived inside the apartment thanks to Myra teleporting them, looking around the semi messy room Myra almost frowned at how he didn't clean it since the last time she visited- yesterday.

"I think so just give me…" Myra observed Zarc to see that he was completely out like a light "yup he's asleep, just going to grab his cards" Myra whispers softly as she reaches for the deck and extra deck in order to get the relevant cards.

"He's going to kill us once he finds out but just knowing that this could mess with him…" a small snigger left the Myra's lips as the many scenarios filled her mind leaving her almost antsy to see it happen sooner, once she sees the four dragon cards a small quiet giggle left her lips knowing that they were close to starting the prank. Myra quickly felt joyous emotions coming from the dragons as the recognized that it was her holding them. Sensing their happiness Myra smiled as her way of greeting them since she didn't want to wake Zarc up.

"I can't wait to see if he figures it out or ends up breaking his mind from what we're about to do. It'll be a performance like none other" the cards were left baffled by what they were hearing but kept quiet as to not wake Zarc up.

"Isn't he suppose to be the entertainer?" Ray asked with a curious look as she almost pulled a face from hearing Myra's response.

"Meh, you quickly forget that I do aerial dancing, let's go-shoot let's get out of here" Myra hissed quietly before the pair grabbed hands and vanished completely, meanwhile Zarc groaned and turned on his side, oblivious to what had happened.

* * *

As soon as the light touched Zarc's face he groaned weakly and placed a heavy hand to his face, opening his weary yellow eyes he looked at the window to his right and smiled softly at seeing the morning sunlight.

"I think today's going to be an interesting one" Zarc murmured before sitting up and grabbed his card case from the bedside table to his right. "Morning guys…?" Zarc froze as he saw that one of his dragons was wearing a top hat and a monocle, what the-?!

"Um… Odd Eyes?" Zarc looked at his card with worry before looking at the other dragons who looked fine to his relief, however… why did his Odd Eyes Dragon card look as if someone doodled things on it?

"Odd Eyes? Why aren't you saying something?" Zarc asked in a curious tone before one of the eyes of the dragon quickly turned to look at him sharply causing him to yelp in fear from the sudden move as that never happened before. "Did I do something to upset you?" again the card didn't respond, Zarc eyed the hat and the monocle with a frown on his face. It looked like it was a part of the card but that couldn't be right, curious he traced the groves of the card with nail of his thumb before scratching it. At first he assumed that it would leave the card only…

"ODD EYES!" Zarc screamed in horror as the card was now damaged and covered in scratches, the worst part- the scratches had torn parts of the card. At the same time the remaining dragons were left baffled at what was getting him worked up. Surely he knew that Odd eyes- their brother was playing with Auntie Myra and Ray?

.

.

.

.

Right?

"No!" Zarc cried as his hand that held his dragon trembled violently "No no no no no no! Odd Eyes! Why won't it come off?!" Zarc screamed as he started to panic, sweat ran down his brow quickly at the damage he had inflicted and what was worse the darn ink that was still on the card wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scratched it and now the card was almost shredded because of how deep he buried his nails into it. What kind of friend was he for treating it in such a way? These cards were like family to him and to do that, it made him sick and horrified at how he could harm one of them like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on" Zarc's voice shook as tears welled up in his eyes confusing the dragons. "Why won't it come off?!" Zarc added with a loud agitated scream as he grew more frustrated from the situation, placing his hands to his hair. Zarc pulled at the roots in while groaning loudly, meanwhile allowing the damaged card to rest on his lap. Spying his phone he dived at it ignoring the card which had once rested on his lap in order to pull at his hair in frustration, was now lying face down on the floor. Hastily he dialed the number in his phone book after spotting the name of the person he wanted to speak to and pressed dial, after a few rings he heard a low groan.

" _Zarc! You'd better have a good reason for calling me! It's seven in the morning_ " Myra's grumpy tone entered his trembling ears.

"Ma! It's my card Odd Eyes!" Zarc cried in terror as he eyed the face down wearily, silence filled the area before a sigh soon left her lips.

" _… What is it now?_ " Myra asked in a dull tone sounding like she was laying on her bed.

"It's- huh?!" Zarc blinked rapidly as he saw that his Odd Eyes Dragon was no longer damaged, instead it was back to normal and this time there was no top hat or monocle or scratches. What also brought tears his eyes and relief to him was that Odd Eyes was chirping with glee, Zarc also felt as if Odd Eyes was also smiling at him leaving Zarc wanting to cry and laugh at the same time, however Odd eyes became curious as to why it was on the floor to begin with.

" _Zarc what? What happened?_ " Myra snapped now sounding annoyed from the rude awakening.

"I umm… sorry I'll let you get back to sleep, I thought something was wrong with him. My mistake ha ha" Zarc said weakly earning him a loud groan from a vexed Myra. "S-Sorry ma" Zarc said before hearing her remark and then the sound of a flat line causing him to wince.

"I'm going to pay for that" Zarc muttered faintly. Feeling curious he looked at his dragon oddly before smiling as he picked it up.

"I must have been half asleep" Zarc said brightly before smiling widely at his dragons while placing them side by side so they could feel close to the other.

Meanwhile…

Myra after hanging up stared at her phone before smirking with tired eyes, a low chortle left her lips before texting Ray to tell her about what happened.

" **First panic of the day, he rang me just now** " Myra sent before hearing a reply shortly afterwards since Ray would be up due getting ready for her morning run.

" **Seriously?! That was quick! What was he like when he called you?** " Myra could almost hear the shock and curiosity radiating from the text before placing both hands on the phone to respond.

" **He sounded like he had witnessed a murder, he was freaking out-** " Myra paused as she saw the state of the copy card the moment she picked it up from her bed **"found out why, he almost completely shredded the card with the monocle and top hat** " Sending a picture to Ray from her phone in order to show what happened, she quickly received a response.

" **That poor card! I can imagine he assumed that it was glued on or something** " Ray said while Myra smiled and rubbed her semi flat belly.

" **He was shaking non stop when he called me, didn't notice me swapping the cards via teleporting. I think he was about to have a break down from assuming that he had destroyed Odd Eyes** " Myra commented before yawning and placed the phone back on the bedside table knowing Ray would reply later due to her run. That and after muting it completely she had went straight back to sleep, ditch the riff raff sleep was too inviting for her to care.

* * *

 **You can only imagine what will happen next X)**


End file.
